If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Superma
by Muse's Inspiration
Summary: Slayers and superheroes...


**TITLE:** If I Go Crazy, Will You Still Call Me Superman?  
**AUTHOR:** Muse  
**RATING: **General  
**PAIRING(S): **Derek Reese, Sam Winchester, Xander Harris  
**PROMPT(S): **Superhero  
**DISCLAIMER: **T:SCC does not belong to be, it belongs to FOX, etc; SPN belongs to Krpike, etc; BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, etc.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):** A great big thanks to dharkcharlotte for being my inspiration, my beta and nursing me through all of these prompts. Her name should be Muse's Inspiration, not me! :-)

* * *

"What?! Man, you're on crack! There is no way, _no way_, you can possibly be serious!"

"Why not? You know I'm right!" Xander said, waving his arms wildly.

Derek sneered at him, shaking his head. "Uh, no. You couldn't be more wrong."

"Dude! – He has X-ray vision! You can't top that!"

"Yeah, well… mine has kick ass adamantium claws that SNICKT! out whenever they're needed. Weapons at a flick! How bad ass is that?!" Derek said as he thrust his hand out and down, mimicking the motions of extending three long, silver razor blade claws.

Silence.

Sam Winchester shook his head and laughed quietly as he listened to Xander and Derek go back and forth about which of their personal favorite superheroes were superior. Xander was steadfast in his support of Superman; but Derek wasn't budging in that Wolverine was, without a doubt, the all-time best Defender Against Evil Forces.

Hearing his laughter despite his best attempts at muffling it, Sam was soon confronted with two sets of pissed off eyes as they glared at him during their life altering debate.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All right, smart ass. Who do you think is the All-Time Best Superhero?" Derek growled.

Incredulous, Sam stared at the two guys for a second. "You're not serious, are you?"

Xander looked at Derek and then back at Sam. "Uh, yeah. I think we are. If you're gonna sit there and laugh at us like you know the all encompassing answer… I wanna know what you think it is!"

Sam gazed at them and then said, "It's the easiest answer ever! The greatest superhero of all time is Faith."

"What?! What the he…" Derek started to argue, but then quickly snapped his mouth closed when he glanced over Sam's shoulder and saw Faith leaning against the door jam. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek goaded the younger man. "So… tell me why Faith is the greatest superhero of all time, Sam."

Sam smirked. "Come on! – a hot chick, in leather, wielding weapons like they're an extension of herself and kicking ass and taking names… taking on the forces of darkness and then smoothly walks out to have a smoke? How is that not the greatest superhero, ever?!"

"Aww, thanks Sammy! Good to know how much my work is appreciated." Faith teased from the doorway.

Sam visibly started, blushing furiously at being caught fangirling over the dark Slayer.  
Faith laughed, her voice husky as she looked at him for the first time, really looked at him. She bit her bottom lip in appreciation and quirked her eyebrow. "I'm gonna go patrol, wanna watch my back?"

Sam gulped. "Uh… sh…sure. Sure!" he stuttered out.

Faith turned and sauntered out and Sam quickly followed, grinning like an idiot. Derek and Xander looked at each other and shook their heads. It was sad… one of their own brought low by a woman.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "So, anyways… back to the debate. I'm telling you, Wolverine is clearly a much better choice."

Xander shook his head, deep in thought. "I dunno, man. Sammy might be on to something about the whole Slayer thing…"

"Eh…" Derek shrugged a little.

"Derek Reese! – you had better not be saying what I think you're saying!"

Derek jumped and whirled around, red faced at being caught unawares. "What is it with the women in this house?! Why do you all gotta sneak up on people?"

Dawn stood just inside the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting, Derek. Who're the greatest superheroes of all time?"

Derek sighed, looked at Xander in apology and said, "The Slayers, Dawnie. The Slayers are."

Xander gaped at him for moment and then shook his head in disgust. "Man," he said, "You're so freakin' whipped."


End file.
